Phantom Voices
by FernClaw
Summary: 100 drabbles about Danny Phantom and the various other cast members. *Fruitloop* No good summary
1. 38 Test

Posted on: April 29, 2008

Fc: This is a great day in history for me! My first drabble series. I'm happy to say I blame Shining Zephyr for this. She's inspired me so much; I don't think I could ever repay the favor, though I try pretty hard! I initially wrote 100 random words for this project, plus ten incase of writer's block. And so we begin the 100 drabble quest!

Disclaimer: I have never owned, do not own and will never own Danny Phantom.

Phantom Voices  
38. Test

* * *

He was happy, no doubt about it. It was a bright sunny day, and it was pleasantly warm. Those weren't the reasons he was on top of the world this day. They only improved his mood even more.

Maybe I should start back earlier this morning….

Danny was late to homeroom again. Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was once again chasing Danny so he could skin the ghost boy and hang his pelt (gross) at the floor of his bed. Danny ad easily overpowered Skulker and was flying at top speed to school. The delay caused him to be late, and that lateness earned him a detention. Sure he was Amity Park's protector, but the school couldn't give him too much freedom.

"Who held you up this time dude? You're twenty minutes late!" Tucker, Danny's best friend, pointed out.

"Skulker. He wanted my pelt or something like that again…" Tucker grimaced.

"That's just wrong…"

"Tell me about!" Danny exclaimed, Skulker really knew how to grate a person's nerves.

The bell rang throughout the halls signaling first period. It was the worst period of the day for Danny. MATH. His classmates stood and hurried out the door, and on their way.

Tucker went down the hallway to the staircase to go to Film Making. Danny grumbled and walked slowly to class.

Mr. Falluca held the ominous papers in his hands as the class filed in and to their seats. The class moral sank as they all remembered they were about to receive their exams. Danny dreaded receiving a math exam, every time. He knew he always did really badly. He never had time to study and he couldn't grasp the material. Math was definitely not his favorite subject,

"I'm sad to say these test grades are less than desirable. The class average was about a C. Only ONE student got an A. Only One! You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Mr. Falluca preached his disappointment and class moral dropped even further. "Daniel Fenton!"

Danny's head shot up. _Oh no… My test was probably the worst and he's going to rub it in my face…_

"Daniel. Your test was beyond what I expected from you."

_Oh no… here it comes…_

"A plus. You aced the test. The Test that counted for 30 percent of your grade!" he reminded Danny's appalled classmates.

Danny stared at Mr. Falluca. "You're joking right?" Danny asked weakly.

"No joke."

Danny looked the paper over, "You're sure this is my test?"

Mr. Falluca nodded, "Yes Daniel. That's your test. There's ectoplasm on it."

Danny looked at the bottom corner, "So there is." Danny had received a cut on his face before school in a ghost fight. He apparently hadn't healed by the time he got to class and he bled on the paper a bit. Oops.

* * *

Danny still was in shock by the time class ended. He left with his test paper in hand and the rest of the day flew by without a hitch. His friends hadn't a clue what made their ghostly friend so happy. They talked about the poor guy without his knowledge, even though he was sitting right there at the lunch table.

"Is he sick?" Tucker asked as he waved his hand in front of his best friend's face. Danny took no notice whatsoever.

"Don't think so…" Sam said slowly watching Danny with concern.

"Did you two-"

"NO TUCKER." The Goth gave Tucker the death glare. Tucker shrank away, hiding behind the clearly oblivious Danny.

"Then…"

"Tucker drop it. I sure it's nothing…." She didn't seem convinced. She leaned across the table and smacked her boyfriend upside the head.

"What was that for!?" he cried returning to reality.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living." Sam said with a smirk.

"Dude, what's up with you today? You were all nervous in homeroom and now you're all happy. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh! I aced my math exam!" Danny exclaimed, grinning broadly as he showed his test paper to his friends.

"Danny, that's great!"

"Dude! That's awesome!"

* * *

Once the bell rang Danny transformed into his ghost half, and leapt into the sky. He streaked home not even bothering to change back to normal.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny raced into his house after school. He was brimming with excitement and joy. His parents and sister came running thinking there was trouble.

"Danny! Are you okay! What's wrong?" they asked in a blur.

"I'm fine! Look at this!" Danny held up his test paper proudly.

His mother beamed, Jazz looked impressed, and Jack was disappointed, it had nothing to do with ghosts.

"Why can't you do this well on all your other tests?"


	2. 52 Muffin

Posted on: May 7th 2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Muffinism. Respective owners

* * *

52. Muffin

It seemed harmless at first, an innocent gift left on his desk. It was just an innocent baked good, still warm from the oven.

It was a muffin.

Oh, but it was not any ordinary muffin. It was a very special muffin. Not because it was a gift but because of the tradition it proudly represented.

Muffinism had spread to Amity Park.

Muffinism got it's origins in a Miami-Dade Crime lab, and has since spread across the country, sharing the goodness of muffins. How could someone resist their warm fluffy goodness?

Mr. Lancer had no idea who left the muffin, but he was bond and determined to find out who the culprit was. He picked up the baked good and noticed for the first time a note beside it. Mr. Lancer picked up the note and read it.

**To Mr. Lancer:**

**Muffinism is a type of "religion" in which you give the ones you care about a muffin, the way it relates to them and a note from the ones you know how much you mean to them. You have been selected to receive the first muffin in Amity Park, a Raisin Muffin.**

**-Anonymous**

Mr. Lancer snorted. _Muffinism, how absurd,_

**Your Muffin is a Raisin Muffin. You may give off a bad vibe at first with the students but they come to learn you're really sweet. As a teacher it's your job to teach children to be smart, like Raisins are a smart and healthy snack!**

He thought as the second note fell from the first. He scooped it up and began to read it.

_Mr. Lancer,_

_Thanks for not giving up on me, even with my now explainable random absences. I would have never passed my fresh man year without you._

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

--

_Hey Mr. Lancer!_

_I'd like to say thank you for not throwing out my cellphone, my PDA, my laptop or any of my other electronics. Wouldn't be where I am today without you!_

_Tucker Foley_

_--_

_Mr. Lancer, _

_Thanks for helping my little brother pull through this year. He was really struggling but you didn't quit! You never gave up on any of us for that matter, Thanks so much!_

_Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton._

_--_

_Mr. Lancer,_

_I'd like to thank you for teaching us English this past year. I really enjoyed learning about poetry and the romantic era, it was a fun time. _

_Sam Manson_

A twenty-five dollar giftcard for Starbucks fell to the floor. Mr. Lancer was in tears, his students DID care for once.

* * *

This was based on Shining Zephyr's Fics: Muffin's for Us and Muffins for All. This also serves as a billboard saying to Shiny; Write the Amity Park Edition!!

Peace.


	3. 101 Fruitloop

Posted on: June 22, 2008

Fc: This one is realtively short... It was cute enough...  
Dedicated to Shiny, cuz she loves Vlad like no one's business!

101. Fruitloop

It was a simple task really, it was. Just ring the doorbell, drop the gift and run. Simple, right? Yeah, Right. This was Danny's dilemma. Sure he could probably get out of there if he needed to but this was a delicate situation.

He nervously took a step forward, followed by another. This was scarier than facing Pariah Dark, or his evil alternate self. Danny felt as though he was walking to death row. Well if things went badly he could always fly away right?

Before he realized it, Danny was at the front door. He gulped; now or never, do or die. _Please let it not be die…_ He thought as his hand shakily reached for the doorbell.

Vlad Masters was in his living room, reading a romance novel when he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned, marked his page and set his book down. He stood from his recliner and adjusted his shirt before heading to the door. _If it's another blasted salesman…_ Vlad thought viciously as he approached the door. He took a calming breath before opening it.

Danny jumped as the door opened. "Daniel? What in blazes are you doing here?" Vlad's voice sounded discontent.

Danny just held out the small package he had been carrying. Vlad looked it over. It was a simple white box with a navy blue ribbon tied around it. It seemed harmless. Vlad knew better than to trust this gift.

"Daniel if this is another of your pranks-"

Danny shook his head, "No it's not. Vlad I know we are bitter enemies and probably always will be, but… I thought that you should come join us for dinner tonight. It is Sunday after all..."

Vlad eyed the boy suspiciously. Danny however seemed sincere about the whole thing.

"Fine but if this is something to embarrass me… I'll make your afterlife a living nightmare." Vlad's eyes narrowed as he spoke the last part. Danny just nodded.

"Whatever you say Fruitloop…" Danny chose this moment to hightail it out of there.

Vlad stood and shouted at the retreating teen, "I AM NOT A** FRUITLOOP**!!"


End file.
